


Picnic Time for Star Sanses

by Cocoheart



Series: My Happy Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Cute, Day At The Beach, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sans (Undertale), Ink, Other, Picnics, Sorry Not Sorry, Swimming, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: They do a picnic, talk about getting a pet and go swimming later.Happy times all around!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: My Happy Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Picnic Time for Star Sanses

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at cuteness

"This place! It's perfect!!"

Ink sweeps his hand majestically around the park. He was right, with the grand sparkling lake and beautiful landscape. The pines were blooming on the mountain. 

"I'm glad this place has no clouds!" Dream pipes up. "The morning sun is a lovely addition!"

"Mweh heh heh! The only place this place needs is my food and a blanket to sit on!" He grins at the other skeletons.

"Genius!" Ink points at the sky and jogs further ahead, scouting the area.

Blue and Dream hop beside the lake, the hot sand against their flip-flops. "How are you today?" 

"I'm happy we are here. Just good times! I wish we had a dog to walk."

"That sounds so fun. Maybe a cat? I've heard about walking pet cats.

"I heard walking dogs and cats?" Ink asked, curious. 

"What do you think of a pet?" Dream said. Blue glances in the lake, looking for fish in the water.

"We should talk about it over lunch! I found a great spot, right over there!"

"Yay!"

They went over there and settle the blanket and sat down on it. Blue opens the picnic basket and hands some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to his friends. 

"Thank you, Blue." Dream grins shyly. 

"I'm so ready for them! I'm starving." Ink smiles in excitement. 

Ink takes a bite and is amazed at the taste, so he swallows it down quickly. "Hm, do be careful, Blue only made so much."

"It's okay Dream! I made plenty. So please, both of you, eat as much as you both want!"

"You made these Blue?! That's amazing!" Ink showered the small skeleton with praise. Blue scratched the back of his head, trying to not be nervous. "The amazing Blue puts one hundred percent effort into everything!"

Ink nodded and began to eat the next sandwich. 

They all chew on their food, enjoying the comfortable silence.

Blue took a bite out of his own food, tasting his great work. He was glad his friends were here. "After dessert, wanna go swimming?" He didnt expect much of an answer, but he waited quietly, enjoying the ray's of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit one: fixed the ending. I hope this sounds better
> 
> A wild tumblr appears:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer


End file.
